


special edition

by philliebf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??????, ????????? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, PINOF, Phil is not on fire, Reminiscing, and me getting angsty about it, based off phil making the caption, basically pinof 10 is the finale and theyre talking about how far they have come, because im fucking clueless, dan is angsty, i am angsty, idk yall tell me, kinda????, the most fun we've ever had, what do u even describe that as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philliebf/pseuds/philliebf
Summary: pinof 10 is the final pinof and the fans don't know it yet. dan and phil look forward to the future while reminiscing on the past.





	special edition

“So, that’s really it then,” Dan said looking at Phil who was sat on the sofa across the living room of their flat.

He had just received the twitter notification telling him Phil had tweeted the new Phil Is Not On Fire video to all their fans.

“It is,” He replied looking down at his phone.

Dan assumed he was going through some tweets, looking to reply to a few fans. This year had felt different than the previous. They had accomplished and shared so much of themselves with the people who supported them. They both knew it was time to pull back, move on to bigger and better things.

“Remember the first time we wiped the cat whiskers off in the tiny bathroom of your flat?” Dan asked.

Phil chuckled, “God, how many subscribers did I even have back then?”

“I’m not sure anymore. Remember that night though? Laying in your bed after we filmed the first one?” Dan reminisced.

He no longer felt comfortable with the distance between them. So, Dan stood up and moved to join Phil on the sofa. Phil adjusted so Dan could curl into his side. He wrapped his arm around the younger man to provide comfort. A comfort they felt they both needed at that moment. Dan watched as Phil continued scrolling through his twitter mentions as the tidal wave of excitement came in. The moment so many fans had been waiting for and asking about had arrived. The tsunami of thoughts came with it.

“Dan, how could I ever forget that night? Your nose and cheeks were red as a tomato from trying to wipe the sharpie off. It was the night I knew we had started something good that was going to last,” Phil spoke softly.

He sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s head. He then squished them a little closer together as he needed to write our replies to fans still. Dan didn’t mind though. He liked to see what was being written. He still wanted to talk about that night though, today was the finale but that didn’t mean he couldn’t reminisce their beginnings.

“Do you remember what we talked about that night?” Dan asked.

“Some,” Phil replied.

“I asked you if you’d show me the world. I asked if we would be all in for the future,” Dan felt embarrassed trying to jog Phil’s memory.

“And I promised you I didn’t want it any other way,”

“I never thanked you,” Dan said nearly interrupting Phil.

“Never thanked me for what, Dan?” Phil laughed.

With Dan and Phil, serious conversations were always a business thing. Even then they liked to keep it light, but today felt different.

“I never thanked you for keeping your promise. We created our own universe and the world came with it,” Dan said sniffling a bit.

“Was it the most fun you’ve ever had?” Phil joked putting his phone down to pull Dan into a hug.

“You’re an idiot, you know?” Dan smiled a few tears still making their way out of his eyes.

“I know. I can tell you I never thought we’d end up here. I can’t believe it’s been ten years,” Phil said

They had had a lot of discussion of when the perfect time to pull back would be. They needed to go out with a bang that only they and the ones close to them knew would be the grand finale. A second tour seemed fit. A second tour closed off with a final tribute to the place where it all began. In a bedroom answering questions from the people that brought them to where they were.

It was sad in a lot of ways. They had so many great accomplishments behind them and so many lives they impacted lying in all corners of the globe. And this one video would reach them all. An unknowing thank you to the person behind the computer screen for the years they had all spent together.

They both knew that the future was uncertain, and it was their turn to slow things down. It was time for Dan and Phil to build a home and move forward with a life away from YouTube. It was time to use the momentum the years had given them and create projects that would change the way people saw them. They wanted to build a life and now seemed like a good time.

“One last question Phil. Then we can just really enjoy the wave of content everyone is creating,” Dan spoke after a brief silence.

“What is it, Dan?”

“Back in 2009, did you ever think we’d end up here?” He asked quietly. Not much above a whisper.

“Not in a hundred lifetimes,” Phil stated sincerely.

“I’m so glad that this is life one hundred and one then,” Dan smiled

Phil Is Not On Fire had a good run. Both boys knew it was time to say goodbye. The series had become so much more than a pair of cat whiskers and a Q&A and they couldn’t be prouder. Life had so much in store coming up for them though, and now seemed like the perfect time to give their final bow.

Not even they really knew it yet, but this marked the end of a book in their life and a sequel was in the works.

Ten years and it was really the most fun they’ve ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even fucking know whats happening here.
> 
> this is uneditied and unbeta'd and im emotional
> 
> you can rb on tumblr [here](http://philliebf.tumblr.com/post/180910713625/special-edition)
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos mega appreciated uwu


End file.
